


【kenny】小孩换牙

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Kudos: 2





	【kenny】小孩换牙

kenny窝在床芯里，用舌尖轻轻挑动翻起来的牙根。齿的底部粗糙尖锐，刺在湿润的肉上有种痒酥酥的疼。他把领口又往上提了提，眯上眼皱起眉毛。早上苹果的味道泛在舌苔上，果肉寡淡。在他咬开纤维的那刻，乳齿受惊般从他的牙床上歪扭开来。kenny被疼痛酸出泪液，在母亲的查看下才知道那颗乳牙要离他而去了。

“松地还蛮厉害的，妈妈帮你拔下来吧。”

“%@#%（不！不要！我要留着它！）”

kenny咕哝着捂住嘴巴，用舌头压着，把那颗齿移回温软的牙床上。很长一段时间他都没敢动舌头，只是小心翼翼地吞咽牙根上分泌出来的酸血。然后他试着舔砥光滑的牙釉质，让其在这种按摩下被碾出一点疼痛。

kenny喜欢上这种感觉，他含着这颗摇摇欲坠的牙，就像含着一颗来之不易的糖果。他在上课时甚至会去挑逗那面分离开的部分，让其在自己的口腔里微微颤动，牵扯出几丝让他满意的疼痛。

为了让乳齿留的更久，他试着放缓每次吞咽涎液的速度。每次那颗乳牙撞击到他犬齿的时候，都会发出脆生生的摩擦声，然后带来一股奇异的快感，细针一样刺入脑髓。想到这里，kenny痉挛起睫毛，轻轻咽下口里涨满的唾液。

那天晚上他梦到牙齿脱落，乘着舌根卡在喉咙里，那颗他恋恋不舍齿已经刮粘在气管上，kenny很快就在痛苦的窒息中失去了意识。

他醒来的时候浑身冷汗，舔一舔，那颗下齿乖巧地翘起松动处的牙身。

没事的，这回是梦，我没有真的死。

kenny的心在舌上涨动，这份可控的痛苦来之不易，他轻轻运着舌尖，把齿送回牙床，像把酣睡的婴儿还到母亲怀里。

第二天kenny收拾好储物柜，锁柜后紧了紧帽兜上的带子，让他的脸在布料里被兜地更深。cartman看着kenny的动作，皱了皱脸上的肉，有点嫌恶地看了他一眼。

“我怎么觉得你这两天怪怪的。”

“%@#¥%（我最近在换牙，牙齿已经松了。）”

“欸，给我看看！”

kenny撑开绳结，把嘴巴张到最大，以便carman能清晰地看到那颗乳牙。他的舌头在口腔里轻轻抖动，舌上小小的肉粒在唾液里缀着亮，舌身挑动，那颗乳牙被推地动了起来。cartman垂下眉毛，靠近他的嘴巴仔细观察。一只苍蝇飞到了kenny眼皮上，他刚想伸手赶走，一股突然的疼痛在齿根上炸开，kenny的舌头上泛出暖洋洋的酸，是血的味道。cartman肥乎乎的肉手捏着那颗牙，牙身白丝丝的，上面裹着黏膜似的唾液和血花。

“啥呀，一揪就揪下来了。”

“………”

kenny看着对方手里光莹的齿，嗦了嗦牙床，气地浑身打颤，他举起手狠狠地向cartman身上拍去。

“cartman！！！你个崽种！！！！”

那颗小小乳齿在打斗中被弹飞了出去，路过的butters看到一只老鼠叼走了它。


End file.
